


I'm sorry

by TutkaGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, and I hate myself for finding it, just found this after over a year of it sitting on my computer, or maybe for writing it at all, simplistic writing, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutkaGirl/pseuds/TutkaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is back. (Just a drabble, will not be continuing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, that's all I have to say. Well that and I bet I can make you cry in 59 words.

“I want to see John first,”

“Sherlock-”

“No Mycroft! John. First.”

“ . . . As you wish,”

***

“I’m so sorry John. I accomplished your miracle though. I’m no longer dead. I can’t ask the same of you though. Because I didn’t deserve you anyways,”

An abrupt about face, a single tear falling to the grass, and heavy foot-steps out of the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your reaction because I cried, and I wrote it.


End file.
